


Teddy Bears are Serious Business

by Cornfields_and_bad_dreams



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 08:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16082546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams/pseuds/Cornfields_and_bad_dreams
Summary: "Could u write some makki? Maybe nikki apologizing for making fun of mr. Honeynuts? I live for fluff"Request from my Tumblr





	Teddy Bears are Serious Business

Max sat with his back against a tree, it had been an hour since Gwen and David left, which also meant it had been an hour since everyone found out about Mr. Honeynuts. Tears welled in his eyes, threatening to stream down his cheeks, but Max held them back with all his might. The sound of someone approaching from behind startled him, and the thought of tucking the bear he currently held tight to his chest out of sight crossed his mind, but what was the point? Whoever it may be, they already knew of its existence. As if on cue Nikki popped out from around the tree.

"Hey, Max." a large grin enveloped her face as she noticed what Max was holding, a stifled laugh slipped past her lips. "Nice teddy bear." she forced the words through a chuckle.

"His name is Mr. Honeynuts." The words came out low and quiet, an instinctual response not truly meant for Nikki to hear. As soon as the words left his mouth, Max regretted them.

"You named it Mr. Honeynuts?" The laugh that erupted from Nikki nearly brought her to her knees. Desperate gasps of air arising between chortles.

The presence of Nikki and her unwelcome howls of laughter were pushing the floodgates of tears Max held back closer to bursting. Standing up quickly Max stood in front of Nikki.

"What's so goddamn hilarious? It's just a fucking teddy bear." Nikki's laughter began to dissipate quickly, as the surrounding tone took a sudden turn. Opening her eyes, which were previously closed tightly, Nikki wiped away her tears of joy and abruptly became aware of the upset look Max held.

"I don't know, it just is." the last part came out more as a question than a statement.

"I don't think it's funny." It was now that hot tears began to fall, slowly trickling down his cheeks and dripping off his chin. Wiping furiously at them Max started to move, pushing past Nikki as he headed deeper into the woods.

Frozen for a moment Nikki watched Max retreating before moving to stop him.

"Wait." Nikki reached for Max's shoulder, halting his departure.

"What?" Max snapped turning back to her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have laughed." Rolling his eyes Max turned to leave again.

"Whatever." Grabbing Max's hand Nikki pulled him back.

"I'm REALLY sorry Max. You're right it's not funny. Let's just go back to camp and forget this happened."

"No." Max tried pulling back but Nikki's grip on his hand only tightened "I don't want to forget this happened, besides if I go back to camp everyone else is gonna keep laughing at me." Max's tone was a mix of anger and fear, Nikki felt very sorry for Max.

"Then can I stay with you out here?"

Max's grip on Mr. Honeynuts increased as he thought. Looking at Nikki again it really seemed as if she was remorseful. Max gave a sigh.

"Fine, I guess you can stay with me." Jumping up and down Nikki shook Max as their hands were still interlocked. Realizing this they both let go with a blush.

"Sorry." A sheepish smile overtook Nikki, something that seemed slightly out of place for her.

"It's fine." Max turned away, not wanting her to see his flushed face. Max moved to sit beneath his original tree again, Nikki following in pursuit.

"So why'd you name him Mr. Honeynuts?"

Max snickered lightly as both he and Nikki settled beneath the large pine tree.

"It's just what I've called him for as long as I can remember."

Max began regaling Nikki with his memories of Mr. Honeynuts, a smile all the while present on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this piece of work please check out my Tumblr writing-camp-camp


End file.
